


Pancakes for breakfast

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story that crossed my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes for breakfast

The warm scent of pancakes filled Sam's nose as he trimmed that last rose on the thorny bush. He decided to cut the rose off so he could give it to Frodo as he called into Bag End for his daily visit to his dear friend. He loved being Frodo's gardener. It felt like such a privilege to him to be the one in charge of how the garden looked. Sam often compared Frodo to a flower in his head. The soft silky skin the hobbit had was like petals blooming under the light spring sun and his laugh was like sweet honey. Oh, if only Frodo knew how sweet he was. He followed the trail clumsily that was guiding him through the garden, unable to focus as his thoughts were filled with his sweet Frodo. He tripped over the garden tools that had been haphazardly thrown aside as he was busy doing something else. He cursed as he knocked over the watering can and watched the plant feed run away quickly. Sam now regretted not tidying up after himself. Frodo was always saying how he should be more careful and take better care of himself but he just nodded and carried on with his work, trying to hide his obvious blush. As he stood back up, he was careful not to trip over any of the plant pots. He was planning to plant some sunflowers and soon enough, Mr Frodo would be able to gaze out of the window down onto the green garden and see the sunflowers; his present from Sam. The lazy Sunday morning air would make wisps of Frodo's hair blow in the wind as he smiled at the hard work his precious gardener had done.

As Sam knocked on the round door of Bag End, Frodo opened it at the same time. For a minute or two, Sam was taken back by the other hobbit's beauty. His milky pale skin contrasted with his rich chocolate hair that curled down his slender neck in ringlets. His rosy cheeks lit up his face as he smiled at his gardener.  
"Would you like some pancakes, Sam?" He asked, offering the plate towards Sam with a happy smile.  
"There's nothing I'd like better, Mr Frodo," Sam said as he presented the rose to his friend with a warm smile.


End file.
